Kullanıcı mesaj:Kartal
redirectKullanıcı mesaj:Eculum Efendim mesajını aldım. Safahat'taki bütün şiirlerin tek sayfaya konması sıkıntı yaratır diye düşünüyorum.Çünkü biliyorsunuz 32 kb dan daha yüksek boyutta olduğunda hata verebiliyor.Örneğin Gölgeler isimli şiir kitabı tek sayfa olduğu için hata veriyordu.Sonra sayfa sayfa ayırınıca sorun bitti.Kolay Gelsin Hi Eculum -- we are excited to have Yenişehir Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the WIkia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice on Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, Stop by the Wikia Help Desk Forum, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Angela Badminton antrenörlük kursu Mersin'de açılıyor İlimizde 20-31 Ekim 2009 tarihleri arasında Badminton 1. Kademe yardımcı Antrenör kursu açılacaktır. Kursa katılacak olanların Aşağıdaki belgeleri hazırlayıp 100 TL Kurs ücretini Federasyon banka hesap no’suna yatırıp Dekontu kaymakamlık SYDV da Ayşe Kayadelen’e teslim edilmesi gerekir. Kursumuz Anadolu Otelcilik Turizm Meslek lisesi salonunda 20 Ekim 2009 Günü saat 17 .30 başlıyacaktır.Katılımcıların isteklerine göre saat ayarlaması yapılacaktır. Badminton I.Kademe Antrenörlük Kursunda Başvuruda İstenen Belgeler; * 4 adet fotoğraf * Diploma Sureti (noter tasdikli, kamu kurum ve kuruluşlarında görevli olanlar için kurum onaylı) * Gençlik ve Spor İl Müdürlüğü’nden cezaları olmadığına dair yazı (aslı) * Sağlık raporu (sağlık ocaklarından) * Savcılık iyi hal kağıdı (aslı) * Nüfus cüzdanı sureti (TC Vatandaş No ve Resimli) * Kursa katılacak adaylar Ankara Garanti Bankası GSGM Bürosu 711-6299430 nolu hesabına Badminton Antrenörlüğü için 100 TL yatıracaklardır. *Yenişehir wikia sayfamızda haber olarak yayınlarsak iyi olur sanırım, şimdiden teşekkür ederim. --Cengiz 20:11, Ekim 12, 2009 (UTC) :Tamam, hocam.--25px Kartal (Talk) 00:30, Şubat 16, 2010 (UTC) Şablon: X okulu Meslek liselerindeki branşları girebilmek için Şablon: X okulu satır sayısını arttırmamız gerekiyor.--25px Kartal (Talk) 08:30, Kasım 13, 2009 (UTC) şablon hatası http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/%C5%9Eablon:Spor_bran%C5%9Flar%C4%B1_sorumlular%C4%B1 linkinde bulunan şablon hatası bulunmaktadır. Ali Yıldız hocamız ile birlikte baktık fakat kick box spor'a kadar gösteriyor editlediğimiz zaman tam olarak görünüyor. Biz problemi çözemedik. Bilgilerinize arz ederiz. Kullanıcı:Ragıp ALKAN :Ben de çözemedim. --25px Kartal (Talk) 00:30, Şubat 16, 2010 (UTC) İstiklal Marşı Oratoryosu A-4 Kitapçık Metni http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/%C4%B0stiklal_Mar%C5%9F%C4%B1_Oratoryas%C4%B1/A4 Efendim Saygılar Linkini verdiğim sayfada İstiklal Marşı Oratoryosu/A-4 Kitapçık Metni var. Ekleme ve düzenlemede yardımcı olursanız sevinirim. :Teşekkürler.--25px Kartal (Talk) 16:32, Aralık 25, 2009 (UTC) 2012 Olimpiyatlarına hazırlıkta Kilise açılımı 2012 Olimpiyatlarında Klise açılımı/A4 http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/2012_Olimpiyatlar%C4%B1nda_Klise_a%C3%A7%C4%B1l%C4%B1m%C4%B1/A Efendim saygılar, 2012 Olimpiyatlarında Klise açılımı/A4 kitapçık resim ve metnini ekledim. --Ayşegül 22:59, Aralık 25, 2009 (UTC) :Klise değil, kilise olmalı --25px Kartal (Talk) 00:30, Şubat 16, 2010 (UTC) Efendim yazının son bölümünü değiştirdim, kontrol edermisiniz. T.C. YENİŞEHİR KAYMAKAMLIĞI İlçe Yazı İşleri Müdürlüğü Sayı : B.05.VLK.4.33.80.01-490/ …/12/2009 Konu : 10 Ocak 2010 İdareciler Günü Ve Yılın Başarılı Mülki İdare Amirlerinin Belirlenmesi. Mersin Valiliğinin 19.10.2009 tarih ve 11782 sayılı yazısı ile Türk İdareciler Derneği tarafından geleneksel hale getirilen ve her yıl meslekte başarılı Mülki İdare Amirlerine verilmekte olan ödüllere aday olarak gösterilmek üzere faaliyetler ile ilgili dosya istenmiştir. 5747 Sayılı Yasa ile 2008 yılında kurulan ve Kurucu Kaymakam olarak görev yaptığım Yenişehir İlçesinde; 1- Yenişehir Sosyal Yardımlaşma ve Dayanışma Vakfı örnek çalışmasıyla “Türkiye’nin ilk online SYDV Bilgi Bankası (http://www.sydv.info)” kurulmuştur. 2- Yenişehir Tüketici Sorunları Hakem Heyetinde örnek çalışma ile “'Türkiye’nin İlk ve Tek Online Tüketici Sorunları Hakem Heyeti'” eleştiri ve yorumlara açık bir şekilde oluşturulmuştur.(http://www.tshh.org) 3- Olimpiyatlara hazırlık projesi kapsamında İlçemizde özelde badminton, hentbol ve basketbol branşlarında seçilmiş ve bu kapsamda İlimize “ Bir ayda Bin Kort Projesi” ile binin üzerinde badminton kortu kazandırılmıştır. 4- Yeni İlçe kuruluş çalışmaları, 5- Türkiye’nin ilk ve tek Wiki yazılımlı Online mevzuat çalışması ( mevzuata geçen konulara ve terimlere anında ulaşılması veren orijinal çalışma) Yürütülen projelerle ilgili ayrıntılı bilgi içeren broşürler eklice sunulmuştur. Ayrıca http://www.mersinyenisehir.gov.tr ile Kaymakamlığımızın da katkı sağladığı Yenişehir Wikia’dan tr .yenisehir.wikia.com adresinden de ulaşılabilir. Çalışmalarımız Mersin Valisi Hüseyin Aksoy tarafından, Ocak 2010 tarihinde İdareciler Gününde verilecek olan Şehit Kaymakam Ersin ATEŞ Üstün Hizmet Ödülü, Vali Hüseyin ÖĞÜTCEN Başarı Ödülü ve Vali Celalettin TÜFEKÇİ Meslek Ödülüne aday olarak gösterilmiştir. Çalışmalarımla ilgili örnek CD ve broşürü içerin bilgi zarfı eklice sunulmuştur. Desteklerinizi arz ederim. Eyüp Sabri KARTAL Kaymakam Ek : …. Broşür Uygumndur. Çıktı alabilirsiniz.--25px Kartal (Talk) 00:32, Şubat 16, 2010 (UTC) = Yenişehir TSHH/Geleneksel Tüketici Ödülleri = Yenişehir TSHH/Geleneksel Tüketici Ödülleri 4822 Sayılı Kanun ile Değişik 4077 Sayılı Tüketicinin Korunması Hakkında Kanun ve bu kanunun uygulanması kapsamında, Kaymakamlığımız bünyesinde kurulu İlçe Tüketici Sorunları Hakem Heyeti’ne yapılan tüketici başvuruları ile firmaların tüketici şikayetlerinde gösterdikleri hassasiyet ve çözüm ilkeleri de dikkate alınarak; Garanti kapsamında arızalanan çocuk arabası aküsü için, Pilsan Plastik ve Oyuncak San. A.Ş.’ nin akünün garanti kapsamına girmeyeceğini belirterek değişimini kabul etmemesi nedeniyle, TSHH başvurarak hakem heyetinde alınan karar (22.10.2009 tarih 672 nolu) ile akü değişimini yaptıran tüketici Muhammet TEK’e Telekomünikasyon hizmeti sunan AVEA İletişim Hizmetleri A.Ş.’ nin düzenlemiş olduğu kampanyada, sonradan yapmış olduğu değişikliklerin haksız şart olduğunu belirterek bu konuda TSHH’ ne müracaatta bulunan ve hakem heyetinde de haklılığına karar (22.10.2009 tarih 668 nolu) verilen tüketici Mehmet Adnan ÖZÇELİK’ e, “Bir Tuşa Dokun Bilgine Ulaş” başlıklı haberi ile Mersin Tercüman Gazetesine, “Tüketici Dostu” başlıklı haberi ile Özgür Haber Gazetesine, Yenişehir TSHH’ ne bugüne kadar hiç şikayet ulaşmayan LCW markasına ve Tüketici Enver DOĞAN’ın 13.02.2009 tarihinde TSHH’ ne yaptığı Beko marka çamaşır makinesiyle ilgili şikayeti üzerine, hakem heyetinde karar alınmadan 20.02.2009 tarihinde söz konusu ürünü yenisi ile değiştirmesi nedeniyle Arçelik/Beko markasına, Tüketici Levent EĞİLMEZ’ in 31.07.2009 tarihli Bosch marka darbeli matkap ile ilgili TSHH’ ne yaptığı müracaat nedeniyle, hakem heyetince karar verilmeden söz konusu ürün bedelini tüketiciye iade eden Koçtaş Yapı Marketleri A.Ş.’ ne Tüketici Melike Sultan NEYİĞİT’ in 25.09.2009 tarihli oyun parkı ile ilgili TSHH’ ne yaptığı müracaatı üzerine, hakem heyetince karar verilmeden, ürünün yenisi ile değişimini yapan Görüş Bebe Tekstil ve Tic. Ltd. Şti.’ ne Yenişehir TSHH Geleneksel Tüketici Ödülü (2009 yılı) verilmesinin uygun olacağı değerlendirilmektedir. Takdirlerinize arz ederim. Kullanıcı:Yunus ::Bunu wikiada bir sayfa açarak Yenişehir TSHH üyeleri olarak ortaklaşa değerlendirelim.--25px Kartal (Talk) 00:30, Şubat 16, 2010 (UTC) =Lütfen haberleri bir resimle geçiştirmeyelim= Kaymakam Kartal ve İlçe İdare Şube Başkanlarının Çukurkeşlik Köyü'ne ziyaretleri haberini yazarken neler konuşulduğunu Kullanıcı:Ayşe Kayadelen ve Kullanıcı:Ayhan Aykut lütfen ekler mi? Arızalı BS lar, Dyned köy çalışmları, köyde yapılacaklar, Daha sonra Gülsen ikiz ve Zahit beyin köye giderek eksikleri tesbiit ettirilmesi, daha sonra bs ların servise göndertilmesi. vs hatta Gülsen ikiz'in raporu bile eklenebilir. Bu arada 5N1K da unutulmamalı--25px Kartal (Talk) 04:48, Ocak 30, 2010 (UTC) :Efendim, ben orada yoktum fevzi abi ve ayşe kayadelen vardı. Haberin ayrıntılarını onlar girebilir. Onlara mesaj attım. Selamlar--Ayhan Aykut 08:53, Ocak 31, 2010 (UTC) =Badminton Salonu veya Çok Amaçlı Salon Projesi kitapçığı= Efendim saygılar. Salon proje kapakçığı resimlerini yükledim. İnceleyip not yazarsanız gerekli düzeltmeleri yapıp baskıya vereceğim. Kullanıcı:Ayşegül 400px|thumb|left|"Olimpiyat Hazırlık Merkezi Projeleri" Kapakçık sf 1 Okullar için muhtelif modellerde "hem olimpiyatlarda badminton projesi" hem de "çok amaçlı salon" olarak kullanılabilecek proje 400px|thumb|right|"Olimpiyat Hazırlık Merkezi Projeleri" Kapakçık sf 2 Yenişehir Badminton Olimpiyatlara hazırlanıyor 400px|thumb|left|"Olimpiyat Hazırlık Merkezi Projeleri" Kapakçık sf 3 Cümle düşüklükleri var, Esra veya rağıpla değerlendireblirsiniz 400px|thumb|right|"Olimpiyat Hazırlık Merkezi Projeleri" Kapakçık sf 4 Sayfa altına "Neden Olimpiyatlara Hazırlık Projesi?" sorusuna cevap vermek lazım Ayşegül Akman, çok güzel olmuş ellerine sağlık; ama birde Okullara çok amaçlı salon olarak baskıya verirsek daha iyi olur. Çünkü iki baskı alacağız. Bir baskı çok amaçlı salon adı altında yaptırmak için il milli eğitime verilecek, yani proje aynı olsa da çok amaçlı salon konseptinden ele almak lazım. Diğerini de olimpiyat projesi olarak ele almak lazım. Hatta mümkünse proje içeriğinide buraya bir sayfa olarak almak lazım. O sayfada tartışmak dah afaydalı olur. Arkadaşların eleştirisine açabiliriz. Ana sayfa değiştirin altındaki dinamik içerik şablonunu değiştire ekleyerek ana sayfanın başına çalışmayı taşıyabilirsiniz. Selamlar ---25px Kartal (Talk) 00:30, Şubat 16, 2010 (UTC) Düzenleme Enson uyarınızı aldım.Linkde sıkıntının farkındaydım.Şu an düzelttim.Veri girişini kitap bazında tamamladık gibi.Bundan sonra Sizinle daha güzel bir portal oluşturacağımıza inanıyorum.Kolay Gelsin.Esen kalın Efendim mesajını aldım. Safahat'taki bütün şiirlerin tek sayfaya konması sıkıntı yaratır diye düşünüyorum.Çünkü biliyorsunuz 62 kb dan daha yüksek boyutta olduğunda hata verebiliyor.Örneğin Gölgeler isimli şiir kitabı tek sayfa olduğu için hata veriyordu.Sonra sayfa sayfa ayırınıca sorun bitti.Kolay Gelsin